<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star’s stupid Dream Centric Drabbles and Oneshots by starlightBlues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050562">Star’s stupid Dream Centric Drabbles and Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightBlues/pseuds/starlightBlues'>starlightBlues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream Has a Harem (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, I might include angst who knows, Its funny I swear, Multi, Other, Tags May Change, angst???, haha techno simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightBlues/pseuds/starlightBlues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit I know damn well I’d never finish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone, its dream centric what the hell did you expect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These are legit just some unfinished/discontinued works of mine with some oneshots, AUs and Headcannons.</p><p>they’re all dream centric of course.</p><p> </p><p>don’t like? Don’t read. <br/><br/>All of my works are meant for fans and fellow fanfic writers, don’t be weird and I may be able to take requests as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haha techno simp</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Dadza added, Tommy, Beeboy, Music and 8 more people to, <strong>hhhhhhngh</strong></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tommy: what the fuck</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Music: what’s going on</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Beeboy: ???</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dadza: I added you all here to discuss a problem we’ve been having in the dorms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Skkepe: wht s happn?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Muffin: (*what’s happening) and yeah what’s the problem? :/</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dadza: simps.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Technoblade: oh fuck</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dadza: Tech.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Technoblade: please don’t tell me he’s-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dream: long time no see bacon simp :)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Technoblade: you fucker that was one time</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Muffin: language!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Music: wtf do you mean “it was one time”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Music: Technoblade what the hell did u do</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dream: ;)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Pandas: Technoblade.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Gogy: Technoblade.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Quackity: AHAHAHA THEY RESPONDED AT THE SAME TIME</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Karl: awhskdjdgb what the</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tommy: AHAHA SIMP</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Technoblade: you better not fucking snitch Tommy</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tommy: or what?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Technoblade changed Tommy’s name to Child.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Child: YOU BITCH</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Muffin: Language!!!1!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Child: YOU HAVE ADMIN???</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Technoblade: dont tempt me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Child: CHANGE ME BACK.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Pandas: I’m serious what happened</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Quackity: dang now sapnap’s a simp huh</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Pandas:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Pandas: wait are you talking about the in</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Technoblade: thin fucking ice</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Pandas: how the fuck did you interrupt me through text</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Muffin: SYDGCVSBSKAO</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Quackity: you broke him</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dream: I’m gonna go now, I haven’t caused enough chaos in Ant’s gc yet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dream: bye bye simpnoblade :)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Technoblade: go die you homeless fuck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Muffin: LANGUAGE</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Muffin: I’m leaving &gt;:( goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Pandas: K imma go lmao</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Quackity: I’m go-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The entire group chat went offline.</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. AN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Should I make smut?</p><p> </p><p>Idk,,,,,,, maybe?? I wanna know ur thoughts in the comments lol</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ghost!Dream AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>not because I’m a dream apologist but because I’m just so tired of being hurt</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ghost!Dream</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">Dream remembers absolutely nothing. He only gets glimpses of emotions he felt with people or in places.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">Schlatt is Dream’s dad (AND HE’S A GOOD DAD)</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">Puffy is his mother but she isn’t romantically involved with Schlatt</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">Tubbo is his little brother, he usually calls him bee.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">He died via drowning, his connection to the water ( and his friendship with Dolphins) stem from there.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">He’s terrified of Tommy. Every time Tommy tries to speak to him or even go near him, Dream would teleport away.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">
<span class="s1">He does this because whenever he sees him he gets attacked with several different emotions at once and he’d get </span><span class="s1">overwhelmed.</span>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">Ghostbur likes talking to ghost dream about stars.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">Ghostdre absolutely adores Technoblade and will occasionally make pastries or flower crowns and put them anonymously in his room.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">Techno knows it’s him and he thinks it’s cute (PLEASE ITS PLATONIC)</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">Sapnap and George are practically babied by Ghostdre</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">He’s such a mom</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">Fundy’s the dad.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">Once he finally warms up to Tommy he’ll start babying him as well</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">He’s such a good mom lmao</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">Let Ghostdre adopt everyone please</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">RANBOO IS GHOSTDRE’S (official) ADOPTED SON AND NO I WILL NOT CHANGE MY MIND.<br/></span></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">Sam and Ghostdre are painfully protective of each other and it’s really cute I- </li>
</ul><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p2">im actually gonna make a story off these head cannons but if you’d like to use this AU please credit me. (The first chapter will be out on March 21 2021!)</p><p class="p2">EDIT: IM SO SORRY PLEASE DONT GET UR HOPES UP FOR THIS BOOK SINCE I DECIDED LAST MINUTE I WASNT GOING TO GO FURTHER WITH THIS YOU ALL COULD STILL ABSOLUTELY USE THESE HEADCANNONS JUST PLEASE CREDIT ME.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>